Morning Calls
by SuperDuperGir
Summary: Kyle is depressed. He Has a routine to cure that depression. One day, it doesn't work out so well, and he gets an unexpected phone call. Stan/Kyle Shonen - Ai.


_**Retarded Author's Note:**_

_So, because i'm lazy, and busy, and lazy, i haven't uploaded anything in FACHINGFOREVER! So, i wrote this up, at 11:45 at night, and coffee was on my mind. So, this is a little adorable, almost one sided Style thing i came up with. I know, it's faching adorable. I'm not going to wait to upload, or edit. So, that's it, enjoy._

_(A/N): If you don't get the ending, read the bottom. :)_

_**Morning Calls**_

_Kyle_

**_Morning Calls for Pain relief,_**

**_A line above, the step beneath._**

**_Morning Calls for me to cry,_**

**_Live my life, I'd rather die._**

**_Morning calls for me to rise,_**

**_In the halls I am despised._**

**_Morning calls for me to fake,_**

**_My smile, my person;_**

**_I'm going to break._**

I awake to my alarm blasting some Korean techno mix, one of Kenny's stupid pranks. Is it wrong that I don't care that he sneaks into my room, scratch that, my HOME, and fucks with stuff? It doesn't bother me. It's not like he steals anything, which is a surprise, considering his lifestyle. My hand fumbles around on my bedside table, hunting for the clock. I'm too lazy to even look up. There's no reason too. I finally smack something, that shuts it up. One day, I will break that clock. I finally muster up the energy to look up;

4:30

Yes, 4:30 in the morning. I'm required to wake up at six, in order to catch my bus by seven. Still, I get up this early, to perform, what Kenny likes to call, my emo-gasm. He's such a dork. He probably pictures me sitting in a corner crying over the boy who'll never love me. Sorry, I forgot to mention, my best friend Stan. Some best friend, he never talks to me. He's just, different than me. I mean, we're still, 'Super Best Friends', but, he's changed.

Anyway, my, 'emo-gasm' is me making coffee at 4:32 in the morning. I put in all my normal coffee ingredients. Herbs, Spices, Coffee beans, creamer, sugar, oh, and hard liquor. Yeah, I get drunk at 4:37 in the morning. However, that's not true! I get borderline drunk. In that hazy state. Buzzed. I also take four of my depression pills. My normal dosage is two. My doctor says it's dangerous to take more than prescribed. Who cares? Maybe it'll kill me, that'd be great. Anyway, after my drink and drugs, I hand – wash the cup, and run it through the dishwasher on high. It rids most of the alcohol smell. I then brush my teeth, and use mouthwash. I usually finish up my 'emo-gasm' by 5:15. I always rush back to bed, Mom gets up at 5:20. So far, aside from Kenny, nobody has found out about my morning routine. It's good, I wake up feeling refreshed.

However, that is NOT how it worked this morning. I got out of bed, and groggily stalked down the stairs. I approached the kitchen, and heard something,

The dishwasher.

Did I leave it running?

I open it, nothing is inside it, besides a soaking wet piece of printer paper.

'Sup Jew?' it read. I crumpled it up, and shut the door. Kenny, he was such a dick. I grabbed a mug from the cupboard, and went for my dad's alcohol stash, under the kitchen sink, behind the pinesol. I looked, but it wasn't there. Mr. Clean's creepy-ass face stared back at me, from behind the pinesol. I checked the freezer, in the ice maker, where dad keeps the good stuff. Nothing. I hunted in every last available spot, but found nothing. I was getting angry. I checked the fridge one last time, and noticed, a small sticky note stuck to the milk bottle.

'Keep going ' it read. I slammed the door, and grabbed the container of coffee beans. I looked inside, the beans? Gone. What I saw were about 3,000 of my pills. I shut the lid. What was Kenny doing? I found the sugar cup, it was empty, a sticky was inside, with a smiley face.

"DAMN IT KENNY!" I whispered. I placed the cup back, and headed to my room. I was pissed. I was mad. I was angry. I lay down in bed, and closed my eyes.

'LOVE ME, LOVE ME, SAY THAT'CHA LOVE ME.' Cried the pitiful voice of Justin Bieber. My eyes flung open. That was coming from my phone. Kenny, he did it again. Stupid Welfare Ninja… I opened up my phone:

"Hello?" I said, more of a question than a statement.

"Good morning Beautiful." Said a familiar, husky voice. I recognized to be Stan.

"Stan?" I asked, immediately awake. I could practically hear him smiling on the other end.

"The one and only." He said, I couldn't help but smile, even though it wasn't funny at all.

"What do you want? Why would you call so early in the morning?" I asked.

"I just wanted to make sure," he said, "You enjoyed your coffee."

**:) END!**

_(A/N): The ending is revealing that Stan paid Kenny, to place notes, change ringtones, and switch things up, so Stan could give Kyle a morning call, to make him feel less depressed. Imagine afterwards they confessed their undying love for eachother._

_Mmkay, Later, _

_ ~Zim_


End file.
